deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ira Gamagori
Ira Gamagori is a character from the anime, Kill La Kill. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alex Louis Armstrong vs Ira Gamagori * Black Star vs. Ira Gamagori (Completed) * Sakamaki Izayoi vs Ira Gamagori (Completed) * Undyne vs Ira Gamagori Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) * Jotaro Kujo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) History While going to Rinnedō Junior High as a student president, while attempting save a bullied boy from jumping off the school when a group of juvenile delinquents extort him into committing, Gamagori met Satsuki Kiryuin as she had the boy saved while dealing with the juvenile delinquents physically and socially as she first step to "conquer" the school. Though Gamagori did not escape her ideal initially, he comes to understand her after she defeated him the day of his graduation and becomes his second follower and "shield". After graduating from middle school, Gamagori delayed his own schooling for two years so he can enroll with Satsuki at Honnōji Academy where he serves as the Chairman of the school's Discipline Committee with an iron fist. Death Battle Info Even without a Goku Uniform, Gamagori possess an immense, almost absurd amount of physical strength, enough to overpower multiple Goku Uniform users without activating his own. Shackle Regalia A Three Star Goku Uniform, Shackle Regalia resembles a mummy-like bondage suit made of extremely tough cloth armor that renders its wear invulnerable to external physical attacks while also boosting his strength and size relative to the amount of damage absorbed. Once enough damage is dealt, Shackle Regalia unwarps into the combat-orientated Scourge Regalia. Scourge Regalia is armed with multiple spiked tentacles with remarkable reach and highly destructive power depending on the amount of damage inflicted on Shackle Regalia. Ira can convert the gauntlets into a mold maker to literally mold his opponents into "ideal students". * Shackle Regalia Mk.II: Developed from the data collected from his defeat by Ryuko Matoi, Shackle Regalia Mk.II combines the two modes of the previous Shackle Regalia and resembles a pharaoh's mummy with full mobility. * Shackle Regalia Persona Unleashed: Gamagori's ultimate attire, resembling Scourge Regalia with traits from his Nudist Beach uniform. It increases all of Gamagori's physical attributes, able to effortlessly squish a COVER between his hands, and allow him to coat his fist in flames to one-shot multiple opponents in one go. Gamagiori's ultimate attack is Unrestrained Ego Blast, firing multiple holographic images of his face on his stomach at a target. Gear * Rule-Booklet: While it covers all the rules and regulations of Honnōji Academy, the cover apparently Life Fiber-based, it doubles as a throwing weapon as Gamagori explains it is harder than steel as it broke through a football helmet and lodged itself in the wearer's forehead. With a bit of Senketsu's Life Fibers, the booklet can increase in size into a makeshift riot shield strong enough to destroy a tank when thrown in numbers. Feats * Oldest student at Honnōji Academy. * Always the largest guy in the room. * Lead Honnōji Academy's conquest of Kobe, his forces defeating the Kobe school's Football team. * As a middle-school student, he outfitted himself with armor before he challenged Satsuki. * Gamagori is strong enough to grapple with a large COVERS monster barehanded without his uniform. * In his final Goku uniform, Gamagori's durability increased to the point that his sleeves can block Ragyo Kiryuin's Life Fiber swords, which were able to cut through other Life Fibers. Flaws * He is a blatant masochist (though it is key to his Goku Uniform) and no shame of being in his underwear. * Usually does not fight unless it is needed. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kill la Kill Combatants Category:Male Category:Size Changers Category:Studio TRIGGER characters Category:TV combatants